brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:75000 Clone Troopers vs. Droidekas/Jeyo
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 23:59, March 23, 2013 (UTC)}}| Great pieces, mediocre set. When I first saw this set, I knew I had to get it. Those new Clone Troopers just rocked. They were amazing. At the same time, however, I was aware of the price. 13 USD is a lot to pay for two minifigures, a pair of badly designed Droidekas and a small command centre. I'd watched some video reviews and pondered extensively. Finally I found myself at Target and had to decide between this and the 75001 Republic Troopers vs. Sith Troopers battle pack. I really liked the Sith troopers, as well as those of the Republic. Needless to say, I chose this. Simply because of the clones and because it looked like it had more - and better - pieces. I made the right choice. The box and instructions ;The Box My first thought when I saw the box on the shelf was how small it was. It was only about 9 centimeters tall and 10 long! I guess I'd forgotten what these things were like in the long time that I haven't gotten a set. Anyways, the box art was fine, as usual. The words were printed in English, Spanish and French, which seems to be standard procedure these days. One thing I like is how it opened: the back of the box could be opened like a hatch, providing a space in which to build. A lot of sets these days open from the side or some annoying thing like that. ;The Instructions The instructions, as usual, came folded in half. That's always annoying when I'm trying to look at them. The black pieces actually looks black, which is nice. I know there were a lot of complaints about the black looking like dark grey a couple years back. The Command Centre This is the central part of the set. It's shaped roughly in a semi-circle and has room for two minifigures to fit inside. I didn't know it was even based on something from the movie until I watched a video review on the set. And the reason for that is this command centre is about four times smaller than it should be. I know LEGO isn't known for making things properly to scale in comparison to the minifigures, but this thing is ridiculously tiny. If I had no thumb or fingers, it would still fit perfectly in the palm of my hand. And I'm rather small for my age, so that's saying something. The main thing I like about it is the pieces: it uses very nice and a little rare pieces such as 1x1 tiles, 3x1 pieces and tiles and a variety of new SNoT bricks. The centre also has a control console brick, which are always cool. And, of course, what would a modern set be without flick-fire missiles? Yup. Flip down the back section of the command centre and reveal a hidden such missile. Ah, well. It fires well, if a trifle inaccurately. When you flip down the piece, though, it's set at an angle that makes it a little difficult to fire. The Minifigures For me, the minifigures are the star of the set. (And I'm not talking about the droidekas, because they don't even qualify as minifigures. They'll come under a different heading.) These clones are astounding. The shape and angle of the visor is perfect. The torso printing is spot-on and incredibly detailed down to the last line on the ammo cartridges and the amount of buttons on the thermal detonator. The helmets are the same as the last ones - the ones used for the Clone Wars theme - with two differences: printing, obviously, but also something else. The helmets actually stay on the minifigures' heads. The previous ones fell off so easily. But these actually stay on very well, which is fantastic; I was dreading the worst when I got them. One thing I find interesting is the visor of the Sergeant. It's silver instead of black. It's a nice touch, as the effect is actually quite cool, but a little odd. And while I'm on the Sergeant, I might mention that he comes with macrobinoculars (Star Wars binoculars). They fit him very nicely...when his helmet is off. With it on it's a little more difficult to get it up there - and it still doesn't reach his visor totally. The Droidekas LEGO has made four versions of these, I think. And I have to say, this last one is terrible. Utterly. It looks practically nothing like a droideka. It doesn't roll into a ball well, the head is too close to the body, the arms are shaped all weird and it's just too big. Really, this thing looks nothing like a droideka. However, there is one big plus: the pieces that make them up. Oh, very nice indeed. I've got some metallic dark grey pieces that didn't come in that colour before (see the picture to the right) and some other pieces that are somewhat rare, such as the red eye, the core of the droid's head and the brown sloping piece on top. So the pieces are nice, if not the way they're put together. The extra pieces Not much to say here other than the extra pieces were all nice ones; pieces that are sure to come in handy in the future. See the picture to the left. Overview Overall, I'm glad I got this set. I love the clone troopers and all the lovely pieces included. I'll probably dismantle this thing rather more quickly than most sets I get because of the poor design. But just because of the parts and clones, I highly recommend this set. Just don't get it at Toys R Us. It was much more expensive there than at Target. Polls How would you rate this set? The best set ever! Awesome! Cool. Not bad. Don't care for it much. Terrible! How would you rate this review? Incredibly helpful, thanks! Pretty informative and helpful. It's fairly good. Not bad. Not that great. Flat-out unhelpful. Category:User reviews Category:Star Wars Reviews